Storn
The Storn are a race of Hybrids. Their creation came about through The Carver's seduction of the Arkn High Priestess, Kry'atha. They are regarded as beings of great power (akin to demigods) by both the Arkn and the Dekn. History The Seduction Posing in his Arkn form, Carver seduced Kry'atha, the Arkn Priestess of Heart and Salvation (and chosen partner of King Gilgamesh), into creating an offspring. This offspring, named Eris Storn, became the first Arkn/Dekn hybrid. Carver hid the child from Kry'atha, claiming that the production had failed. Distressed by the loss, Kry'atha left her sisters and submitted to Carver, trying two more times, creating Barith 'and [[Xerex Storn|'Xerex]]. Soon after Barith formed however, Kry'atha discovered the Carver's true identity as a Dekn Lord. Forgiveness Despite learning of the Carver's true Dekn Lord self, Kry'atha still loved him. This love, though possibly born through manipulation, led her to forgive the Carver and denounce her ways as an Arkn. This pseudo-defection to the other side turned the former Arkn Priestess Kry'atha into Kry'toha, The Dekn Queen of Love and Hatred. The Reign Unbeknownst to Kry'toha at the time of her rule's beginning, another child would soon be spawned by her. Born after Kry'toha's defection was completed, this offspring came to be known as the only pure child born of the Dekn. This child (whose name was unknown by many) was the Prince of The Infernous, holding rights to Emperorship should its father ever fall. The Betrayal After the pure-dekn child was born, Kry'toha left the Carver's side and went off in secret, only to be seduced once again by him (this time in the guise of a lowly Dekn counterpart). This newly spawned-from-the-cluxious child was named Jezzebellus, and soon after became the Princess of the Infernous. Kry'toha, however, did not agree with her child's new rule, and confronted The Carver about it, only to learn that he had gotten Asmodeus to spread lies to Jezzebellus about her mother. This ultimately ended with The Carver throwing Kry'toha into a deep pit of the Infernous, at the request of his manipulated daughter. The Storn Eris Storn '– The Storn of Humanity and Choice. Takes the monolith form of a gnome, or human due to its connection with humanity. '''Barith Storn '– The Storn of War and Love. Takes the monolith form of a bird, usually a dove or eagle, due to its connection with love and war. 'Xerex Storn '– 'The Storn of Death, Damnation, and Lust. Xerex is known to the Arkn and Dekn as their own Grim Reaper, and is possibly the only being to understand the afterlife, "reaping" the deceased and feeding on their life energy. Takes the monolith form of a frog, hawk, or white horse, due to its connection with salvation and death. "'Unnamed Storn" '''– The Storn of Rule and Manipulation. The final Storn has no set monolithic form, however it is commonly seen as a humanoid skeleton.Category:Universe A Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Lore Category:Hybrids Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Species (Universe A)